


The Hospital

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comedic Plot, Hospital, M/M, Power bottom Michael, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin sat in the Emergency Room, waiting to be admitted. He clutched at his injured hand, wrapped poorly in hand towels as Burnie sat beside him, filling out the insurance forms.</p><p>His eyes wandered, trying his hardest to keep his mind off the pain in his hand when he spotted a few... familiar faces</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH IDK, I'VE BEEN LAUGHING ABOUT THIS PLOT FOR A MILLION YEARS.

Gavin fidgeted in the uncomfortable hard plastic chair, glad to be wearing long jeans to protect his legs from the undoubtedly scratchy fabric of the weak excuse for chair padding. His hands were still shaking minutely as he tightly held a wad of hand towels against the large cut along his left palm, the stinging pain occasionally letting up for a few seconds when he pressed hard enough.

Burnie sat beside him, their elbows touching as they leaned on the armrests; the older man sat with a clipboard, filling it out with Gavin's details. The nurse behind the service desk was eyeing them suspiciously, probably because it looked like Gavin was three seconds from bleeding on everything. The emergency room was packed and Gavin sighed, wondering- for probably the tenth time- how many people were still ahead of them.

The British man whined a little as he shifted again in his chair, watching as Burnie finished writing down his work visa details. His eyes began to wander, boredom sitting heavily after 20 minutes of paperwork and silence. Well, kind of silence. There were some interesting noises of pain coming from the far corner.

In an attempt to take his mind off the pain in his palm, he allowed himself to write backstories of whimsy for all the people around him.

The young woman a few seats down that was cursing into her phone in what Gavin gathered to be French, he imagined as a girl studying abroad. Or two. She's also totally a lesbian. Queer representation is important, even in daydreams.

The guy a few rows over with the patchy facial hair and the greasy-looking skin was obviously a nerd who was looking at pictures of anime girls and jerked off so hard he got carpel tunnel.

The pair of men huddled secretly over by the service desk, appearing to whisper hurriedly to the woman were totally lovers. They were probably banging when something went wrong. The nurse seemed to be loosing patience with them and handed them a clipboard, gesturing for them to sit down. They were-

"Michael and Geoff..?" Gavin whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Burnie asked blandly, not having caught what the younger man had said.

"Michael and Geoff!" Gavin shot up, calling over to them and gesturing to the spare seats across the aisle from them.

The pair seemed to share a contemplative look before they made their way over and sat down slowly on the uncomfortable chairs.

"Heeyy, Gav, Burnie..." Geoff greeted awkwardly, nodding to them and keeping his voice low, out of respect for the other people waiting. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Well this idiot here-" Burnie started, only to be cut off by Gavin.

"Excuse me; you're the idiot in this story." The British man rolled his eyes. "Let me tell it, could you please keep filling that stuff out?"

Burnie sighed and continued writing as Gavin shifted forward in his chair and launched into his retelling.

~

Gavin and Burnie sat with their thighs pressed to each other's affectionately in stark contrast to their aggressive upper body motions.

Each of them held a controller like it was a lifeline, and their shoulders ducked and moved with their respective Halo characters on the screen.

"Gavvy, come out and plaaayyy~" Burnie teased, the plasma sword shining so obnoxiously in his character's hand that it even distracted Gavin from his half of the screen.

"Oh, I'll come out and play, you damned bastard!" Gavin tried his best to tackle the man beside him, bumping his shoulders into Burnie's and trying to distract him while he charged with a rocket launcher.

"Nice try, numbskull." The older man taunted, his cloaking turned on and Gavin squawked as he got pushed back against the couch in time with the sword that was thrust into his character's armour.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell!" Gavin collapsed back against the sofa in defeat as the game ended and the scoreboard was displayed.

"Well, I guess I should make you dinner, though this is kind of backwards..." Burnie offered, standing up. "I mean normally, I treat you to a meal before fucking you in the ass... with a plasma sword... the sword is my penis."

"Yes, you dope, I get that the sword is your damned penis, go make me some dinner or something." Gavin complained, but stood up and followed the older man into his kitchen.

An idea struck Gavin and he leaned against the doorway, sipping at his beer and watching as Burnie moved between counters chopping things and heating a stovetop. Gavin waited until the older man had stopped at a single counter for a while, intently stirring something delicious-smelling in a frying pan.

He moved as quickly as he could while still looking nonchalant.

Gavin pulled the largest cleaver he could find from the drawer, resting it on the table as he tore off a short section of aluminium foil, checking over his shoulder to make sure Burnie wasn't too curious about what he was up to. He wrapped the foil all around the blade and the handle, grasping it at the safe end and holding it menacingly out towards Burnie.

"Hey, Burns!" He called, getting the man's attention. "Guess who has the plasma sword now!"

"Gavin you are probably the dumbest nerd in the history of always."

"I love you too!" Gavin smiled, getting a grin from Burnie in return.

The younger man turned to de-foil the knife and didn't sense Burnie's presence until he was tickling his sides viciously. A surprised bout of laughter ripped out of Gavin's shocked mouth until the knife in his hand slipped and dragged deep into his palm.

Gavin hunched forward with a whimper and Burnie ran to wrap the profusely bleeding hand in tea towels.

"Gav, that looks bad as shit, we have to get you to the hospital, ok?" Burnie asked, the man in question could only nod with his eyes trained on his now shaking hands. Burnie only continued to stutter his hasty apologies as he ushered the younger man outside and into his car, driving a little quicker than legal to the hospital.

~

"Wow, sorry to hear it, Gav..." Michael nodded to his boy, who was honestly just glad for a distraction from the piercing pain as his cut tried to heal.

"Yeah, it's kinda lame but what are you gonna do?" Gavin looked over as Burnie finished filling out the forms, the both of them taking note that only a few other patients had been taken in recently.

Gavin's attention was drawn as Michael scrawled his information down on his own sheet, the pen scratching against the wooden clipboard.

"So what are you two here for?" Gavin asked them, surprised when they both flinched, their eyes meeting before Michael's fixed right back on the form.

"Why did you think foil would make a knife look more like a plasma sword?" Geoff asked, throwing Gavin off kilter for a second.

"Well, it would make it shinier, wouldn't it?" 

"Knives are already pretty damned shiny, Gav; they're made from polished steel."

"Well it'd make it look kinda sci-fi too, you know? And like- Hey wait!" Gavin paused his train of thought, "Are you trying to distract me from why you guys are here?"

"No." Came Geoff's short and semi-nervous reply.

"So then why are you two here?" Gavin pressed, watching as Geoff and Michael made eye contact before Michael handed Geoff his clipboard with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, let me paint you a fucking picture, Gav..."

~

Michael sat straddling Geoff's lap, his thighs spread wide to allow him to hover high enough to prepare himself while giving the rock-hard member below him zero attention.

Michael had three slick fingers buried up inside him and was taking the time to brush constantly over the spot that made him see stars, his moans coming easily to drive the man beneath him crazy.

"Mmm, right there, Geoff... Ohh, that feels good." He teased, watching as his older boyfriend shifted beneath him, pulling uselessly at the smooth, purple rope that bound his wrists together and secured them to the headboard above him. His lips twitched against the red rubber ball gag that Michael had slid into his mouth after their last teasing kiss, but before he had tied the scarf over Geoff's eyes as a blindfold.

Overall, the man beneath Michael sure was an attractive sight, his pale skin stretched out and clashing with his dark tattoo ink and body hair. It made Michael's cock twitch where it sat ignored, resting against his thigh. 

The redhead poured more lube onto his hand and threw the bottle away, to the far side of their large bed. He rubbed the cool slick against his hand and his hole, warming it up easily before he lowered himself down to rut the hot wetness against Geoff's throbbing cock.

The muffled sound the man made was needy and kind of strangled from the way his mouth was held open wide. Michael frowned and continued to grind down on the bulge while he leaned forward to undo the ball gag, pulling it free and using his thumb to wipe away a trail of drool that ran briefly down Geoff's chin. The way his boss's head tilted, trying to lick and suck at Michael's fingers, gave him a wicked idea.

He shuffled forward awkwardly on his knees much to Geoff's discontent, the older man's hips thrusting into the air to try and chase down the relieving friction. Michael just chuckled as he straddled Geoff's upper chest, one hand coming to lovingly hold the older man's face, keeping it upright while his free hand brought his cock to rub at Geoff's swollen and spit-slicked lower lip.

"I want you to earn your orgasm." Michael's voice was sure and steady, despite the teasing licks from the all-too-willing mouth. "If you can get me off with that pretty mouth of yours and make me enjoy it, then I'll ride you so hard, you'll be coming in seconds."

 Geoff moaned desperately and chased down more of Michael's dick, sucking tightly around the head when he could reach all of it between his lips. The younger man couldn't help himself, thrusting his hips forward and slipping his cock further between Geoff's slicked lips, his hand coming back to tease at his entrance.

Michael's eyes flitted cheekily over to the nightstand by this side of their bed, knowing full well the fun kind of toys they kept in there. He leaned over with a slight stretch, using the movement as an excuse to push his cock further into Geoff's mouth, drawing a short moan from the redhead's lips.

The younger man quickly decided he wanted to use the slim, short vibrator tonight, just a warmup for Geoff's cock, but just the right size that he could buzz it relentlessly against his prostate.

"Mmm, Geoff..." Michael began working his hips to slide his cock in and out of Geoff's enthusiastic mouth while he worked the toy in behind him. The redhead could feel it rest just shy of the right spot, but good enough to make him feel something great.

With a dull click of a switch, he turned the toy on to it's lowest setting, feeling the vibrations settle hotly into his groin. "Ohhh, fuck, Geoff!" Michael cried at the sudden pleasure, reflexively bucking his hips towards Geoff who took the extra length like a champ.

Michael bit at his lip, he could feel the fantastic pulses echoing out to the spot where he needed them the most, and he twisted his hand back around further to push the toy deeper.

He threw his head back and came hard and suddenly into Geoff's eager mouth the second it rubbed mercilessly against his prostate.

"Oh, god, Geoff!  F-fuck, Geoff... I... shit." 

Michael rubbed his hand across his hole, sticking his fingers in and attempting to regain his grip on the still-buzzing toy inside him without success.

"...Shit"

~

Gavin could only hold back his laughter for a couple of seconds, ignoring the angry flush to Michael's cheeks when the redhead took the clipboard back as an excuse to not make eye contact. The British man's laugh was clearly disturbing the surrounding patients, though Burnie was snickering too much to think to stop him, and Geoff was rubbing Michael comfortingly on the back.

"Bloody christ so uhh..." Gavin breathed through his laughing fit to calm himself down. "Is it still... you know... turned on?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely, Gav." Was Michael's firm answer, the redness never leaving his cheeks as he shifted self-consciously in his seat.

"Wait, the toy or me?" Geoff asked, jokingly.

"With that kinda buildup, I wouldn't fucking blame you." Michael winked at him, a smile coming onto his face before it dropped straight off. "No one is allowed to talk about this on video, I swear to god..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, unrelated note, but has anybody ever read that fanfic where Joel was a devil and enlisted Ray to help him cleanse people by sleeping with them? And Geoff was a swimming coach or something?
> 
> Idk, it's just driving me crazy trying to find it...


End file.
